


Snowmen and Snowballs

by CryptidOwl007



Series: Iwaoi Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahh this was a really fun one to write, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidOwl007/pseuds/CryptidOwl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Iwaoi Week: Snowmen \\ Snowballs<br/>In other words, two very cold volleyball nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmen and Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oniibugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniibugi/gifts).



Iwaizumi wouldn't have even woken up if someone hadn’t started shaking him violently.

“Look Iwa-chan, look! It snowed last night!” Oikawa’s high pitched shriek of excitement would have woken up a bear and sent dogs into a frenzy but he continued to shake Iwaizumi regardless. Throwing his pillow at him, Iwaizumi grumbled,

“I’m up already,” rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up. Going over to the window by their bed, Oikawa threw open the curtains. Bright light streamed into the room, temporarily blinding Iwaizumi. Squinting through the light, he saw Oikawa was right- it had snowed. A lot.

“C’mon, get up!” Oikawa told him. Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi saw he was already dressed and ready to go. His white puffy coat was zipped all the way up, and his pants were tucked into his snow boots. But as Iwaizumi continued to just sit on the bed, staring out the window, Oikawa grew impatient. He’d have to take more drastic measures to get Iwaizumi up and moving. Softly, he began to sing,

“Do you wanna build a snowman? C’mon, Let’s go and play~”

Iwaizumi rolled off the bed and grabbed at Oikawa’s jacket. He just missed, and gleefully Oikawa danced out of reach. Slipping into the hallway, he sang at the top of his lungs as he skipped out of the house, leaving the door wide open. A cold draft rolled into the room, so Iwaizumi quickly threw on his own coat and boots without changing out of his striped pajamas. Grinning, he followed the sound of Oikawa’s voice.

“Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn’t have to be a snowman~” It had been a while since Iwaizumi had seen or felt snow, and the crunch beneath his boots felt nice. It was still snowing, and tiny flakes soon coated his hair. One landed on his nose, and he watched it as it melted away.

Refocusing his vision, Iwaizumi observed Oikawa. He was still singing that infernal song, but at least he was actually building a snowman now. Crouched beside a pile of snow he’d made, he used his bare hands to shape it into a perfect circle. But he’d forgotten to put on a hat and scarf, so his ears and nose were very red. A childish grin was plastered across his face despite how cold he must be. It was a rare, sincere smile, like the one he had when they were little kids playing in the snow.

Quietly, snowflakes drifted across the scene and more memories surfaced. Other days spent in the snow, like the day they had played too long and Iwaizumi had caught a cold. Oikawa had volunteered to take care of him- he’d failed miserably of course, but at least the UFO blanket Oikawa had brought him was warm.

Another memory, this one from their time at Seijoh, surfaced as he watched Oikawa roll on the head of his snowman. It had snowed so much that day, practice had to be cancelled. But before anyone could go home, Matsukawa had insisted on building a team snowman. Of course everyone readily agreed, but things descended into mayhem (all out warfare) when Hanamaki threw the first snowball at Oikawa. Eventually the entire school yard was a flurry of snowballs, with a lone snowman standing in the middle.

The warm memory almost made Iwaizumi forget about the cold and having been woken up this early.

Almost.

Bending over to scoop up a handful of snow, Iwaizumi called out to Oikawa as he packed it into a ball.

“Hey Oikawa!” he shouted, laughing. As if in slow motion, Oikawa turned around, still grinning like a child, to face Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi could see the exact second a look of horror crossed Oikawa’s face as he realized what Iwaizumi was doing before he was hit, full on, by the snowball.

Oikawa sputtered and wailed while Iwaizumi roared with laughter. Clutching his sides, Iwaizumi glanced up in time to see a piece of snow slip off Oikawa’s face to reveal his pout. Doubling back over, laughter wracked Iwaizumi’s body.

“Stop _laughing_ Iwa-chan, it’s very rude!” Oikawa’s indignant voice just made Iwaizumi laugh even harder. Scowling, Oikawa fixed the glowing circle hovering over his head. “You even hit my halo, you big meanie.” The sound of Iwaizumi’s laughter contunued to fill the air, growing louder and louder.

Scooping up snow for his own snowball, Oikawa took aim for the center of Iwaizumi’s own halo.

“I. Said. Stop. Laughing!” His aim was dead on; it hit Iwaizumi square in the center of his halo. The laughing stopped. Oikawa rolled another snowball, bouncing it in the palm of his hand. “I’m a setter, Iwa-chan. You’ll never be-” A second snowball hit him square in the month before he could finish.

“Yeah? I’m a spiker,” one hand on his hip, the other holding another snowball, Iwaizumi grinned as Oikawa spat out snow. Diving out or range, Oikawa scooped up his own snowball.

“Come get me Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called, throwing the snowball at Iwaizumi. Grinning, Iwaizumi dived aside and threw his own in retaliation. Very quickly, the air was filled with whizzing snowballs and laughter.

In the center of it all stood a lone snowman, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! So this is actually a "bonus" chapter to another one of my fics, Fade (Back) to Black. ofmikasa asked for a happy ending, and I was happy to oblige :D As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
